


Little black robe

by queerest_avenger



Category: Connor (Detroit: Became Human)
Genre: Connor RK800 - Freeform, Fluff, Lingerie Kink, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Reader tells Connor they’ve got a lingerie kink.





	Little black robe

**Author's Note:**

> There’s not any sex except a brief mention of the Reader kissing Connor’s crotch. (Seeing as he’s a prototype, he doesn’t have any genitals. Though he’s had a penis in my other smut, I believe androids have the choice of whether they want genitalia or not).

• You’re afraid to bring it up to him at first because you don’t want to make him uncomfortable  
• North has tried to be encouraging  
• You’ve texted her a lot about it  
• You can’t keep it from Connor forever  
• One day you finally have the courage to tell him  
• “Connor, I-um. I have a thing-well it’s not really a thing. Um.”  
• Connor’s waiting on you patiently  
• You’re blushing so hard and you’re starting to panic  
• Connor reaches for your hand and laces his fingers with yours  
• “Hey, N/N. It’s okay. Take your time.”  
• You nod, swallowing hard  
• “I fantasise about you wearing lingerie sometimes.” “It’s kinda a turn on for me.”  
• “I wanted to tell you before but, I didn’t know how to bring it up and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
• Connor’s silent as he processes your words, holding eye contact  
• It feels like forever and you feel like you shouldn’t have said anything at all  
• He finally answers  
• “You want me to wear lingerie for you?”  
• “Yes. Even if it’s just once.” “I don’t want you to if you’re not completely comfortable with it.”  
• Connor agrees but, you have to ease him into it  
• He’s a little hesitant  
• You two end up looking online for lingerie together  
• Giving him your opinion occasionally, but you let him pick out what he likes  
• You had come home early one day because Connor said he had a surprise for you  
• You unlock your door to your shared apartment, hanging up your jacket and keys  
• You make your way up to yours and Connor’s room expecting to find him there  
• You notice the bathroom light is on  
• You undress, changing into something more comfortable  
• You sit on your bed and wait for whatever it was your partner had planned for you  
• Connor steps out of the bathroom tentatively, wearing a black silk robe with a lace trim  
• You can barely make out some lace peeping out from the material  
• You can tell he’s nervous  
• You get up from the bed and stand in front of him  
• Your eyes trail from his face to his body  
• You suck in a breath as you stop at his thighs, the robe barely brushing past them  
• Connor’s blushing profusely as he watches your movements, waiting for you to say or do something  
• You place your hand on his chest and glide your fingers down his sternum; hand hovering above the belt  
• You look at him for permission to untie it  
• He nods and you slowly untie the belt  
• You run your hands over the material of the bra, brushing your fingers lightly over his Thirium pump regulator  
• You pull at the ends of the robe, guiding him to the edge of the bed  
• You sit down and pull him close by the back of his thighs  
• You place kisses to the freckles that dust them  
• Caressing them with the pad of your thumb  
• You place a kiss between where his hipbone and thigh met, nuzzling him  
• You look up at him through your lashes and smile at him  
• “Thank you so much for doing this for me, angel.” “You look breathtaking.”  
• You began placing open mouthed kisses to his clothed pelvis  
• You’re watching him as you do this  
• Connor’s cheeks are a light blue hue  
• His LED is a bright purple  
• ”You're welcome, N/N” he replies, running his fingers through your hair  
• You move your hands from his thighs to his ass, trying to get him as close to you as possible  
• You groan in frustration  
• ”You're still not close enough, Con” you whine, jutting out your bottom lip  
• You wrap your legs loosely around his; in an attempt to keep him between your legs  
• He laughs at your childish antics  
• “I can’t get any closer in this position, darling.”  
• “You can and you will, Connor.”  
• Connor raises a thin brow, before you’re pulling him down on top of you  
• He’s stronger than you but, complies letting out a noise of complaint  
• “If you wanted me like this, Y/N, you could’ve asked.” He winks, his unease banishing  
• You glare at him  
• Your annoyance doesn’t last long because a loud laugh follows  
• You cover your mouth with your hand in embarrassment  
• “Don’t. I love your laugh!”  
• The corners of his eyes crinkle from his smile  
• “It’s unattractive. You should get your hearing checked.”  
• “My audio processors are working perfectly fine, Y/N.”  
• You stick out your tongue in reply  
• Connor leans down and captures it with his mouth, his tongue moving with yours  
• You moan, running your fingers through his hair  
• You pull away, needing air  
• “I love you so much, Con.”  
• You profess, stroking his cheekbone with your thumb  
• “I love you too, Y/N”, he smiles, kissing the palm of your hand


End file.
